


Levi-O-sa!

by MadOwlintheMostAmazingTree



Category: Swan Lake (Bourne)
Genre: Other, This is a real swan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadOwlintheMostAmazingTree/pseuds/MadOwlintheMostAmazingTree
Summary: 一个从cinderella出发的逐渐跑偏又被强行揪回来的fairy tale mix au。Cinderella is slightly more related to the ROH Cendrillion (opera) version.标题完全是临时抓瞎的。
Relationships: Prince/Swan (Swan Lake - Bourne)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Levi-O-sa!

**Author's Note:**

> mute swan ref  
> https://www.allaboutbirds.org/guide/Mute_Swan/sounds#:~:text=As%20they%20land%20Mute%20Swans,birds%20communicate%20with%20each%20other  
> https://www.cliffordsells.com/2017/04/26/swan-communication/  
> This work is not exactly scientific.  
> It's cinderella au how scientific can it be.  
> And this is real swan. for real.

曾经，在某个宇宙的某个世界上，有一个王国。王国的宫殿是一座小小的白色城堡，坐落在王国都城的中心。城堡里住着王国的统治者女王和她唯一的孩子，一个小王子。

出了城堡，通过一座白色的拱门再跨过一条宽宽的马路，是一座城中公园。公园中有一个湖，湖边住着很多鸟。从不缺席的鸽子肯定是这儿的常客，此外还有黑水鸡、针尾鸭、绿头鸭、两三种雁鹅，小巧的红嘴鸥和仰着脖的海鸥，甚至还有三只大鹈鹕，没人知道这种源自异国的鸟类是怎么想的来到了这个挺冷的国家。但是公园里没有天鹅。

这整个国家都没有天鹅。

人们真的非常想要天鹅能搬来这里，真的很诚心地许愿了。他们甚至在拱门的顶上雕了一座天鹅雕像。但是天鹅从来没有来过。湖里的鸟听见人们说起这事（他们常常听人讲话，借此得到他们什么时候能吃上下顿从天而降的晚饭的消息），就很迷惑于人类这么沉迷的是个什么好东西。小鸭子们常常问他们的父母，“那些人类在说的是什么呀，什么是天鹅呀？”

鸭子们呱呱地告诉小孩子们，“他们说的只不过是个传说，这世上根本就没有天鹅这种东西。”

小孩子是从来不会满足的。“但是他们说，他们是‘神奇、优雅、高贵的鸟类’。他们说天鹅一生都不会歌唱，但在静默中依然具有逆酿（力量） …… ”

他们的父母爆发出一阵呱呱大笑。“‘静默’？那是什么玩意？”鸭子呼哧呼哧的呱呱声就像漏气的手风琴。“听着，如果你什么话都说不出来，你就什么都不是。唱得够高，喊得够响，你就是对的。现在立刻回窝里睡觉去不然我就要叨叨你了。”

有一天晚上，湖边的风声比其它的夜里都更响些。第二天早晨，公园醒来时，鸟们发现湖边多了一个新来客。

这还是一只小鸟。尽管他的体型已经接近一只半大的鸭子了，但是浑身还是只有短短的灰色绒毛，还没长出光滑结实的飞羽。他还在睡着，小脑袋埋在一点点小的小翅膀底下。一些白色的羽毛黏在他旁边的草叶子上。

发现他的那只鸭子眼一闭脖一仰甩着头大喊起来：

“早——啊——湖！快来看大——新——闻——”

陌生来客吓醒了，抬起头眨了眨眼。

他发现自己正对着一个黑豆似的点，正精光四射地研究自己。

“嘿这玩意我可真没见过！”

然后小鸟听见一阵渐强的和声，就像一个不断升高的浪头，并且正向着自己扑过来。小鸟听不出这些声音都在嚷什么，但这气势真的让鸟瑟瑟发抖。

一波愿意早起看热闹的鸟围在他身边，一群激动的黑豆眼好像挥舞的荧光棒一样晃来晃去挤着寻找一个满意的视角盯着他看，一堆尖嘴扁嘴张张合合地发出各种叽叽喳喳声。终于大家可能是通过深厚的邻里情培养出的心灵感应，几乎达成了一个统一意见决定先问这个问题，然后好像轮唱一样地说了这句话：

“你是什么？”“你是什么？”“是什么？”“什么？”“么？”“？”

小鸟眨了眨眼，发出了几声弱弱的、短短的“啾”，“啾”。

围观的鸟群笑了起来，“啥呀？你大声点，这么大个子了怎么这么没劲哪？还连句整话都不会说！”

小鸟合上了嘴，四处张望着——昨天是跟爸妈一起来的呀，怎么他们都不见了？我只有自己一个鸟了。为什么这么吵？他们想要什么？

他受不了这些围观的眼神了，张开自己的小短翅膀，凶狠地向鸟群嘶嘶着冲出了圈，冲进了芦苇丛。一边慌乱地在苇草里钻着，一边还听见身后传来的呱呱声：

“哎呦喂，这东西嘶嘶得像个猫似的！真是个怪物！”

小鸟那天都没有再从芦苇里出来。他把脑袋捂在小翅膀底下漂在水面上，努力把注意力都集中在风吹过身边的芦苇和头上的柳枝发出的高高低低的声音上，这样就能忘记那些叽叽呱呱的吵嚷。因此，他也没有看见他的父母，两只大天鹅，在高高的地方盘旋着找他。他们是多么后悔在此停歇！最终，他俩带着破碎的心飞走了，再也没有回到这个地方。

小天鹅在之后的日子里也没有敢从芦苇里出来。因为在几次之后他发现，一旦他出来被别的鸟看见了，就要被他们取笑。他们说：

“早啊，你听说今天的新闻了吗，有啥想法？啊真抱歉忘了你不会说话也没有想法！”

“你看你这样怎么好意思大白天出来？看，在这湖里照照自己！你看你那灰扑扑的无聊的毛！”

“芦苇之王出来巡游了！”

“这弯弯扭扭的长脖子怎么没卡在芦苇上呢？”

或者，一个百玩不厌的梗，就表演一下嘶嘶叫着扇着翅膀逃跑就好了。

小天鹅没法辩解。他是只哑音天鹅。他们能听懂鹅群同伴羽毛扇出的语言，能从风里听到消息，但叫他闲言碎语或者大叫大嚷他是真的没办法。

所以他一只鸟独自住在芦苇丛里。还好，芦苇丛有他生活所需的一切，有水草，有苔藓，有时候还有鱼虾。他从来没饿过肚子。

就是很孤独，很悲伤而已。

到了晚上，他有时候会等到晚风的叹息扫净了鸟群的嘈杂声之后，冒险去湖中心游一游水。晚上公园会锁门，鸟群也知道等不着食物自己过来，也不用搞人类观察，所以他们安心地回巢里去了。这时候小鹅就可以出来独自在湖面上漂浮一阵，在月光下洗洗自己的羽毛。现在他的羽毛长出来一些了，他试着在湖面上拍了拍翅膀。翅膀拍到了水面，哗的一声打破了寂静，他好怕其它鸟会醒过来又嘲笑他。紧张地等了一阵之后看没鸟醒来，他又叠起了翅膀继续漂浮。

他希望能出现一些改变。但他不知道他想要怎样的改变，又或者该向哪儿寻找改变。

就这样，他日复一日地白天躲藏，晚上独游，一只逐渐苍白的鬼魂随着午夜的冷风一起叹息。

湖里最近又闹起了大新闻。

鸟群从人那里听来了消息：“他们说城堡里要给那个王子要举办舞会。”

“到时候会有很多别国贵宾来参加的。”

“他们肯定会来这个公园坐坐，我们没准还能吃到更多的面包！”

“没准还有地道的国外美食！“

“真棒！”

人们其实还在议论更多关于舞会的事情，但是因为跟面包没关系，鸟群就选择性地忘掉了。

人们说，女王办这个舞会其实是被王子愁得不行，因为这个王子总是落落寡合，郁郁终日，甚至能一连几天一句话都不说。女王觉得他需要找个伴，所以请各国公主来也是希望王子寻个合适 的伴侣。

人们又说，这个王子我在某处见过的，人看起来倒还不错，就是一副垂头丧气的样子我不喜欢。

听说这王子这么大的人了，还总喜欢躲在衣柜里不出来。

哈？这是个什么毛病？

不知道，说是懒得见人，去喊他出来还会被赶走呢。

呵，这可好玩了，看他舞会还能不见人不成。

王子确实不能不见人。王子想到这里又很气，又把自己往衣柜深处塞了塞。

妈妈又要我做这些事了！王子又气又委屈。从小到大，她明明知道我不喜欢见这些陌生人，不喜欢听他们讲那些无聊的高谈阔论，不喜欢笑眯眯地对他们说些什么好听的客套话，我说不出来还要骂我。为什么一定要维系这些可有可无的关系？他们看见的才不是我，他们看见的是一个“王子”，我呢，他们连我的名字要怎么叫都说不对。

现在还要这些人都来拍卖会一样地看我！

王子揪住衣柜里挂着的毛斗篷把自己裹成一个球。

于是在舞会上见了一波花枝招展的公主之后，王子发脾气跑了出来。

反正他们也觉得我不合适！我无趣！我什么都不行！

他跑过皇宫前的草坪，跑过白色拱门，跑过红砖马路，翻过栅栏，跑进城市的公园。

他气喘吁吁地弯下腰，捂着跑疼了的肚子，停在湖边。心脏嘭嗵嘭嗵地吵个不停，眼前的景色都在缺氧中模模糊糊的。

他努力地呼吸，慢慢沿着湖边的路摇摇晃晃地往前走了几步。树丛逐渐稀疏，露出愈加开阔的湖面来，他模糊的视野里飘过一片白白的影子。

今晚的月亮很亮吗，王子想。

可是月亮的影子好像逐渐清晰起来，而且往湖岸边漂了过来。

王子抹抹眼睛，疑惑地往岸边走去。

咦，湖上有一只大白鸟。

多美的一只大白鸟！王子总是觉得，动物比人好多了。他最喜欢翻的书就是插画动物图鉴了。他小时候常常坐在窗台上看今天花园里来了些什么鸟。

可是这一只他从来没见过。他好奇地、蹑手蹑脚地往鸟那边挪过去。

还是踩到了一根小树枝。咔擦。

鸟明显吓得羽毛一抖，长长的弯脖子也警觉地伸直了。鸟四处看了一圈，看见了一个反着白光的人形站在岸边。

小鹅连忙慌得加速游了起来，甚至拍起了翅膀想跑得更快一些。

小鹅也不是不知道人这种东西的存在，白天从芦苇缝里他也见过不少，只不过从来没面对面接触过罢了。小鹅想着，反正自己是被别的一切生物都嫌弃的呀。他就藏在高高的草里，有一搭没一搭地听听路过他的芦苇丛的人的声音，反正不过就是白噪音罢了。没有什么是为他而来的，除了恶意。

但这个人赶紧跟着他沿着湖边就走了起来，他向鹅伸出手，“等一下，等一下！不要走！”

小鹅钻进了芦苇丛，人类懊恼地扶着额：“嗷。他走了。唉。这可是我见过最漂亮的鸟了。唉，唉。”

小鹅乱钻的脑袋停了下来。这个人刚才说我漂亮？我听错了吧。

人扑通一下坐在了草地上，抱着头叨叨起来。

“哎，当然了，人家干嘛要理你呢？你不过是个没用的人，连人都懒得管你，这么好看的鸟，才不会来搭理你呢。没人想要你。”

然后他把头埋进了膝盖中间，把自己蜷成了一个球。小鹅觉得这个人就和把头藏在翅膀里的自己看起来差不多。人低低的，混着眼泪的呼吸声，听起来像晚风的轻叹一样寂寞。

扑簌簌，白白的小脑袋从芦苇里探了出来。

哗啦啦，黑脚蹼踩上了绿草地。

王子闻声抬起了头。小鹅又有点心虚地退了一下。

结果差点掉下了湖岸。他赶紧拍了一下翅膀稳住自己。

而人类睁大了眼睛，小心翼翼地举起手：“别怕！我 …… 我不会伤害你的。”

人类没有再试图靠近，只是坐直了身子，把手乖乖地搁在草地上，脸上还是带着一点意外的神情。

鹅偏过头看看这个人类。别的鸟老跟人面对面，他们都干点啥啊？鹅努力回忆自己见过的湖边日常。湖边的人总是要不然就一边聊天一边心不在焉地喂鸟，要不就为了逗孩子开心而投食引来那群鸭子，要不就直接不耐烦地赶开那些挡路的鸽子。除了孩子，没人这样认真地看过湖边的鸟。

除了孩子，也没人会跟鸟说话。而现在这个人类已经从没说出声的“哇”过渡到了喋喋不休的状态：

“ …… 我知道我不应该跑出来，但是，他们真的很讨厌。我不想那样，我受不了。就当我错吧，就当我没用吧，我认输了。我多想像你一样啊！做一只自由自在的鸟。就像，呼——的一下——”他举起手比划了一道轨迹，“就能飞到天上去，那里安安静静的——”

鹅想不通了，这个人怕是对“自由自在”和“原地起飞”这些技能有一定的误解。反正他不是这样的鸟，可能别的鸟是这样吧。他也觉得能自由自在地飞走是一个不错的想法。他伸出自己的翅膀看了看，然后扑了一下。

然后摇摇晃晃差点又摔倒了。毕竟嘛，他的展翅练习因为担心吵醒鸟群早早就被迫中止了。

人类看见了他的扑腾，有些奇怪地问道，“咦，你不会飞吗？”

小鹅感到有些受伤，背过身去拿尾巴冲着他。人类连忙说，“别走别走！我只是说，你可能还是只小鸟还没有学会 …… 也许我可以帮你？”

小鹅禁不住转回头来，心里起了一点点希望，又还有些不信任的警惕。人类见他回头了，赶紧带着特别友善的微笑说，“你看，你需要的是先保持好平衡 …… ”

然后他好像自己是鸟一样平举起胳膊，很对称地扑扇了两下。“看？你试试嘛？”

小鹅先离开了危险的湖岸边边，往人类那边走了几小步，站到跟人平齐的一条线上。然后他吸了口气，挺起胸脯，闭上眼张开翅膀——

扑扑，扑扑。

“真不错！”

鹅睁开眼。自己还好好地站着呢。人类站在旁边几米外侧着脸对他笑着。

小鹅伸开了翅膀，就这么平摊着，感觉羽毛坠在肌肉和骨头上的力量。每当有一阵风吹过，羽毛就会趁着气流的力把翅膀托住向上举起，这种轻重的变化好像风在告诉他什么秘密似的。他有点惊奇地看着自己的翅膀。

“你看起来很喜欢这种感觉呢。”鹅回过神来，最后拍了一下收起翅膀。

“真希望我也能像你那样感受风。”人也平伸出手，闭上眼。

小鹅展开翅膀，更加用力地扑扇了一下。但是这一下动作大了，翅膀撞到了草地，闷闷的碰撞声让人睁开了眼。小鹅闷闷不乐地看着他，扇了一下翅膀表达不满。

“哎呀！你需要更大的空间。”人类张望了一下，“我想你得站到高一点的地方，或者从水里起飞？”但是小鹅拒绝地又离开水边走了几步。“好吧，不去水里 ……. 你的脚也抓不住树枝 ….. 嗯 …… 不介意的话 …… 你可以站我身上或者手上之类的？”人类声音似乎小了下去，但是又带着点希望的上扬音调。小鹅又偏着头用黑眼睛仔细地看他。

人类坐下了，伸出一只手，掌心向上地平放在草地上。鹅又仔细地看着手，一会儿又抬头去看人。

人看起来有些不好意思，从垂着的眼睑底下小心地偷偷看他。但他的眼睛看起来很单纯，好像一眼能看见他的愿望。

鹅一步一步慢慢走过去。人类没有动，既没有靠近也没有远离。

鹅停在他手前。

鹅伸出一只脚。鹅站了上去。

人缓缓地抬起了手。

鹅有点摇晃，人赶紧把另一只手也伸过来，托住鹅另一只脚。人在就着鹅的重心调整着手的位置，让鹅能平衡住自己。

鹅站住了。

站稳了的鹅的黑眼睛能平齐地对上人的视线。人垂下眼微笑了一下。

“好啦，现在你可以使劲扑扇啦。”

他曲起腿，把手臂撑在膝盖上，这样就能把鹅举在离地面半高不高的位置，并且支撑住鹅的重量。

鹅顿了顿，展开翅膀，先小小地扇了两下试了试，然后逐渐加大了力气，呼啦呼啦，人满耳朵里只听见翅膀的风声，人哈哈地笑了起来。

呼啦呼啦，翅膀毛掉下来吹进了嘴里，人咳咳了两声，说，“好了，好了，等一下啦。”

鹅叠起翅膀，抬起下巴冷漠地看着人。哦，怎么，现在你后悔了？

人说，“我觉得你已经准备好了。要不要试试真的飞出去？”

他转着手掌，让鹅背对着他朝向湖面。“试试看？”人类在他背后说。

鹅踌躇地看着一片含糊不明的湖面。半月的光只能微弱地照亮湖面，黑沉沉的影子和银闪闪的波光交错出一幅未卜的领地。

人类颠了颠鹅，说：“去吧。我相信你。”

鹅看向前方，展开翅膀，挺起胸，伸直脖子，像一颗冲破泥土的种子般的呈现出一种向上的力量。

他拍起翅膀，空气托举着他向上 ……

加大幅度，向上，向上 ……

他已经快要感受不到自己站在人手上的压力 ……

人一定也感受到了轻到就要消失的重量，因为此时他轻轻向上一抬手——

鹅便跃进了半空中。跃进了明暗交错的黑夜，跃进叹息化作倾诉的晚风——他感受到自己生而具有的能力——他的族群，本就是通过倾听空气进行交流的。翅膀扇动的气流此时并不打扰夜晚，他只是又一道白色的风。

看，湖不再黑沉沉地抓住我的脚了，它用半明半暗的银线织出另一个世界。我看见一只白色的影子在那个世界里穿行，那些银线根本拦不住他——

在湖上飞了一圈，也有可能是十圈之后，他转回头向湖岸上的人影飞去。飞得近了，他看见人类脸上开心的笑容，他甚至自己也想笑起来。

鹅试图在落地前减速，但还是有些尴尬地撞上了人。不过人一点都不介意，人还是笑得眯缝着眼，把鹅扑在他腿上的翅膀给他叠好，又拿一根手指划过他翅尖的白羽毛，“我就说你能行吧。”

人微笑着，温柔的眼睛里却有一些愣怔和失落。

鹅想说，我也相信你能行。

鹅想了一会儿，决定他能做的是这样：

他走过去把毛乎乎的肚子贴着人的腰，然后把头靠在人胸前。然后闭上眼蹭了蹭。然后就不再动了。

过了一阵，他感觉到一只手轻轻落在他的翅膀上，把他围在暖和和的怀抱里。鹅觉得这就像埋在自己翅膀里睡觉一样舒服。

所以鹅就这么暖和和地睡着了。

睡着之前，鹅在人一起一伏的呼吸声中听见他轻轻地说，“你知道吗，如果不是我早就知道，我会说你就是图鉴上写的天鹅。可惜这个国家没有天鹅 …… ”

但是第二天的第一缕曙光照到鹅身上时，鹅一下子就醒了。

鸟群就要醒来了！他们又会嘲笑我的！

鹅连忙想要躲回自己的芦苇丛。

他抬起头，看见还在睡着的人类。他又低下头，搁在人胸前歇了歇，然后轻轻地脱出了人的怀抱。

他悄没声地溜下水，游进了自己的芦苇丛。

王子醒来时，发现手里只剩下一根白色羽毛。

王子被找回了王宫，跑到家对面的公园实在也不算什么特别成功的离家出走。女王果然又狠狠责骂了他一顿，然后把他关在房间里。

倒也不是他介意被关在房间里了。走出房间也并没有人在等他。

他很乐意地握着一根白色羽毛缩在衣柜里。

但是女王是很不乐意看见他这样的，这成什么规矩！她先找佣人们来把他拉出来，又找王子的老师来规劝他，又找医生来开导他。王子这时候是会出来的。没必要给这些人带来麻烦。这些人来时，他就机械地走出来坐在桌前，他们走了，他又回到自己的黑暗里去。

女王实在不知道这是怎么一回事。

他们当然注意到王子手里有一根羽毛了。他们叫医生去研究这根羽毛是不是有什么细菌病毒寄生虫让王子生病了。

医生没能从王子手里把羽毛抢过来。

他们只能研究王子。王子的检测指标都挺正常的。医生觉得他没什么能做的了。

他们又请动物学家来研究这根毛的来历。

动物学家也没能从王子手里把羽毛抢过来。

动物学家说，“但是从我的观察来看，这根毛应该是属于天鹅。这就奇怪了，因为这里根本就没有天鹅。”

他们最后没辙了，只好直截了当地问王子：

“你为什么要拿着这根羽毛啊？”

王子说，他爱我。

女王真是气不打一处来。这孩子真是没救了。之后再也没人来看过王子，仅仅每日定时送来饮食，打扫房间。

王子只是终日攥着这根羽毛思考。

他爱我。

但是他又走了。

但他留下了这个。

他还会回来吗。

王子的流言很快就传遍了国家。人们自然要刨根究底，于是很快公园里就听到了这样的消息：

女王想要放弃王子了。

这个王子也实在不能配得上管理这个国家。

听说王子疯了。

是的，听说他天天都把自己关在柜子里，而且手里总是攥着一根白色羽毛。

还说是天鹅的羽毛。

哪有什么天鹅啊？那都是故事。

所以说嘛，疯病。都是书读得太多了。

确实得关着，这要是跑出来，多害人害己。

那以后拿他怎么办呢？

女王还是好好照顾着他饮食起居的，就这么好生养着，也不算对不起他了。

哎，这也是为了他好。

鹅听见了“白色的，天鹅的羽毛”，突然紧张起来。

他的人类被关起来了！还患了病！

鹅十分焦虑。

鹅想了一天，又想了一晚上，又想了一天。

到了晚上，他想好了：他得去找到他的人类。

鹅从人类的话里知道了，那个人类，是人类们的“王子”。王子住在王宫里。王宫离公园不远，就是对面的那个白色的房子。

鹅决定飞过去。主要是脚蹼实在不是很好走路。谁知道从这到那要走过什么样的地面。

鹅游出了芦苇丛，游到湖中间。他深吸一口气。

张开翅膀——

扑啦，扑啦，翅尖冲击着水面发出了哗哗声。

鹅想，也许他们会听到，也许他们会醒。

鹅想，我不在乎。我要飞走了。

鹅踩着水面，加速，腾空——

他飞离了湖面，像一只白色的箭射向空中。

一只鸟迷迷糊糊地看了看，以为是月光在水面上游走。他想，没啥大事。又合上了眼。

天鹅在绕着王宫寻找王子的窗口。究竟哪一个才是呢？一个个橙黄的方块播放着人类忙忙碌碌的生活。

只有一个方块是黑色的。好像这里的一切都是静止的。

鹅想，就是这了。

他落在敞开的窗沿上。

王子正攥着羽毛躺在床上。

在夜晚他不需要柜子制造黑暗了。自然的黑暗不仅充足，而且舒适。每个月月亮的阴晴变化，就像特别缓慢，但又特别深广的呼吸。这很安宁。

扑啦扑啦的气流声像一个轻咳扰乱了这呼吸。

王子扫了一眼窗口。拱门上的天鹅雕像在窗口陪着他。

他不禁又看着雕像的影子捏着手里的羽毛嘴角微微一翘。

雕像动了。

王子的手停住了。他眨了眨眼。

雕像展了展翅膀。

王子撑着自己坐了起来。

雕像偏了偏头，王子跳下床向窗口走去。

他伸出手，“嗷！”手指被啄了一口。然后手心里贴上了鹅头顶软软滑滑的绒毛。

第二天，王宫的佣人再来打扫时惊讶地发现，王子的窗口居然丢着他爱不释手的白羽毛。

这次王宫再也没找到离家出走的王子了。


End file.
